New Hobby
by fickle me flinx
Summary: "You see, a young and innocent boy, maybe, like, seven minutes ago just got his cat stolen. By a 'giant pink cat'. I couldn't help but think of you." Jinx has a new hobby.


This one left his window open. Thank god.

I snatched his sleeping kitten. I _could_ have gotten out of there without consequences if a police car hadn't just passed, with the siren screaming.

Too late. This one was a light sleeper. He woke up, saw me gracefully leaving via the window and started sobbing for his mother.

I ran. No sense in getting caught before I started.

When I found a nice tree, I had only started climbing when I heard him.

"Hi, Jinx." He says casually. Red hair, blue eyes. Kid Flash! My heart starts hammering at the sound of his _voice_. I'm pathetic.

I stop mid-climb.

"What are you doing here? Hi." I just couldn't help tacking on that last part, could I? _Idiot!_

"Well," he says, half-grinning, "there have been reported and repeated cat-nappings in the area. No leads."

"That's a shame." He was _on_ to me, wasn't he?

"Yeah, it is. Or it was. You see, a young and innocent boy, maybe, like, seven minutes ago just got his cat stolen. By a 'giant pink cat'. I couldn't help but think of you." He was definitely grinning now.

"_Gee, thanks_."

"So, is it you?"

"No. Just because I used to be a villain, everything is my fault?" Offense is the best defense. Or so they say.

"It's a very weak offense …" he says. _What?_ Is he commenting on my word choice? I give him a glare that is angry but accidentally crosses into the realm of confused.

He ignores the angry and says, "You know. Stealing kittens. I get them back soon enough, anyway. So if it _were_ you, it wouldn't be very serious." He says this slowly and enunciating each word like I'm three.

I open my mouth to reply when he says, "_Used_ to be a villain, huh?"

"I got bored." I stammer, unnerved by this change in topic. Sweet mother of _god_. I'm _blushing_.

God, I really hope he can't see to well through these leaves – for my sake, and the cat's.

"Okay." He shrugs, and drops the issue. "So, what's with the tree hugging?" He waggles his eyebrows.

"I … needed a hobby." I'm a good liar, right? We practiced this all the time at the HIVE.

"Besides stalking me?" There's that smile again.

"No." I snort. Very attractive, Jinx.

"Uh huh." He says, skeptical. He turns to leave.

"Wait." I blurt. "Meet anyone nice?" I _can't_ believe I just let that escape! At least I didn't say 'girls' instead.

…and he's smirking. I must have said 'girls'.

"Oh, yeah." Oh no. A ping of jealousy. "But I'm giving up on girls." He sighs dramatically.

"Oh, really? Why?" I sound bored.

Another smirk. I don't sound bored, do I?

"There's this one girl. A real control freak. Ambitious. Loves to be the leader. Pale, but pretty. Gorgeous eyes." He winks. "Wouldn't stop flipping me off, though. So I'm giving up." He throws his hands up in the air.

"I've never flipped you off." I say, indignantly. At least, I don't remember flipping him off, anyway. Go _away_, blush!

"Didn't say it was you." He raises his eyebrows. His smile is just _so_ cocky right now. I wish I could hex him. But I might hurt the cat. Oh, _gag_! I just expressed concern for something that wasn't me! I'm probably going to burn in hell now.

"Then who?" I can't help sounding angry and desperate. Oh, and lovesick.

"Is that a _cat_ in your arms?" he asks, squinting.

"Yes. I mean, no! Answer my question, pl-." I can't believe I almost said that word.

"Jinx. Did you kidnap that boy's poor cat? You know, you have to give family some space sometimes." I really wish I could wipe that smile off his face.

I sigh. No, I don't.

"Wait. Jinx." His eyes narrow. "Have you been kidnapping all the cats in this area, and leaving them in trees? I've been having to rescue …" he trails off. He shoots me an insufferable smirk.

Oh no. He's found me out.

"Jinx. Are you doing this so you can see me because you can't find me any other way?" He starts chuckling.

"No! That's … silly." My voice is several octaves too high.

Yet another smirk.

He zooms up, takes the cat and disappears, presumably returning it.

Hey! He didn't answer my question. Oh, he's back.

"You know, all you had to do was _ask _for a number or something. I'd talk to you, anywhere, anytime – all the time, if I could." He smiles, and it's so honest and nice and warm and the perfect amount of 'embarrassed boy' and it's just so wonderful overall that a gooey, lovey-dovey look falls on to my face. Ugh. I never want to feel that look on my face ever again —

"And by the way, to answer your question … it's you."

He's gone. What question? Oh, _right_. I blush. It's too late for him to see, anyway.

There's a slip of paper – when did that get there? – (with a cute apologetic note explaining why there's a drawing of a rose instead of a real one – why is he so sweet?) in my hand with a number and an address on it. And something else.

_Wally West_

**AN: **First fic in a few years … just a small idea that occurred to me on the subway. Thinking back, Jinx should probably be a little more Jinx-like. You know what I mean?


End file.
